


We are what they made us

by Purplehaze811



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Series Finale, Spoilers for Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Thoschei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplehaze811/pseuds/Purplehaze811
Summary: "Hey look at me, its me. You know me. Talk to me " the masters face wobbled like he had tried to smile and grimace at the same time. "Thats the problem. I dont. You don't even know who you are.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	1. Look at me what do you see

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo im back in the doctor who fandom when i should be updating other fic but how can i help myself after that finale. So enjoy and as always if you want come say hi on tumblr at : day-dream-haze

They were standing in the citadel chamber golden light highlighting the manic glint in the masters eyes as he giggled high pitched and out of control. 

She watched him bounce around the room ranting at a faster and faster pace until he seemed out of breath. She didnt even make a conscious decision to cross the room to plant herself in front of him but even standing still she could see the tremors running through his whole body. 

She gripped his arms caging him in as best as she could cutting off whatever menacing threat he was trying out. "What could they have done to make this okay" she whispered the words, hearts clenching painfully in her chest at the memory of a box and a choice so long ago . 

He blinked at her slowly glassy eyes barely seeming to see her at all. Hair dropped down onto his forehead and she reached up to brush it out of the way before she could think better of it but he flinched away from her violently. The doctor dropped her hand away slowly, trying to read the frantic mixed look in the masters eyes.

"Hey look at me, its me. You know me. Talk to me " the masters face wobbled like he had tried to smile and grimace at the same time. "Thats the problem. I dont. You don't even know who you are. Not really" she had never heard the master sound so vulnerable before. 

no that was a lie but that had been Missy with her brilliant beauitful mind capable of redemption and love. Or so the doctor had thought right up until that hand had slipped from his and he watched her walk away. 

This was the first time in this version of the master that she had seen real true unmasked emotion on his face and in his voice. She pushed in closer until she had to tip her head back to look him in the eye (and wasnt that a fun difference to the norm) and pinned him with her classic now listen here stare.

"Koschei as much as we've frought and raged against each other across the years i would have thought that you would agree with me when i say we are the only 2 people in this or any other universe that truly know one another" 

He tried for a laugh in reponse but it came out sounding wet and strangled. "What they did to you Theta. What they did to me. I couldnt...i cant" a tear rolled down his cheek and he promptly scrubbed at his face with his jacket sleeve trying unsuccessfully to hide the evidence of more tears. 

She reached up more slowly this time keeping her hands in plain view and carefully settled her hands over his cheeks stroking his cheekbone gently. "Im going to ask one more time. please answer me. Why did you do it? What did they do?" 

He shuddered in her hold, arms coming up to pull her fingers away from his face "maybe i should just show you"


	2. The lost little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick trip into the matrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! I really love this concept and i cant stop thinking about it. Sorry in advance for any spelling errors i typed this out very quickly

The master explained things efficiently and with no emotion in his voice, face back to a blank slate. He told her of the woman who explored space and travelled among the stars. The woman who stumbled upon a lost little girl and took her in to raise her as her own. 

The woman who became obsessed with understanding how her child worked and how to harness the power for herself. The woman who had made promises of love and protection to a little girl but instead forced her to regenerate again and again and again. 

To understand the power she had to study it and to study it she had to make sacrifices or thats what she told the small child strapped down, ready to die.

To know that this is where the time lords had gotten the regeneration power from was sickening. The doctor could barely keep from looking away from the scenes playing in front of her. 

All the images blinked out in a second and the doctor was left standing in the blank space of the matrix with the master. "What happened to the child?" She could hear the broken shaking in her own voice but she had to know. 

The master just stared at her his eyes full of sorrow. "Theta you know" she could feel the burn of tears at the back of her lids as the realisation hit her all at once. 

She wanted to deny it. she wanted to scream and rage. She wanted to call him a filthy liar. She wanted to not know that her whole life was a lie. 

she didnt want to know that she had an adoptive mother who only cared for the power that had been hidden deep inside. Who had pulled her apart by the seams to get to it.

She didnt remember how she had gotten to her knees but here she was on the floor, the master knelt in front of her watching her carefully like he knew about the storm that was raging inside begging to be let out.

She leant forward until her forehead bumped against his shoulder. Not letting the tears loose until her face was fully hidden. "Look at us two broken toys" she laughed hysterically into his jacket only stopping when he raised his hand and rested it gently on the top her head.

"They could never break you Theta" she clung onto to him desperately, memories of two little boys doing the same thing in red fields that no longer exist flooding her mind.

She blinked slowly as a thought entered her mind. Random in its timing and completely off subject but wasnt that how all her thoughts worked. 

"The little boy in the memories that was with me by the cliffs who was he?"


End file.
